FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the field of carrying devices, specifically to devices that contain supplies for pets and the like.
There are thousands of items known in the art for carrying baby supplies, picnic supplies, etc. However, there are no such devices for pets, especially ones that have compartments for items such as plastic bags to store feces, doggie bones and other toys, etc.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for containing pet supplies which is not cumbersome to the user and that has at least one compartment for containing plastic bags or tissues that can be removed one at a time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a item in which removable, reusable and replaceable supplies may be carried.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a carry-all that has various compartments to contain items used or needed by a person walking a dog.